The Past
by Jack luver
Summary: Jack's real past is revelead and in the process so is one of his SECRETS


"No way in hell am I going to do that," yelled colonel Jack O'Neill to the To'kra agent's Jacob and Anise.

"Colonel O'Neill may I remind you who we are talking to" Said General Hammond

"I know perfectly who were talking to a couple of people with snakes in the head" Answered O'Neill who was close to insubordination.

"Colonel O'Neill we know how and why these machines work as we also know that the Tok'ra can not use them what we do not know and wish to find out is if your people can or can not" the tok'ra Agent Anise.

AN HOUR LATER

Colonel O'Neill is sitting in the infirmary why DR Fraser is hooking him onto 3 or 4 Machines.

"Okay colonel when it starts to hurt or you fill uncomfortable tell me and we'll stop it alright." Fraser told O'Neill

"'Kay doc" Said Jack with a nod in her direction she then nodded towards Jacob.

"All right jack I want you to remember something really significant from your early childhood." Jacob turned towards the screen that came out from thin air.



"Stop it John you're hurting him," yelled a 30-year-old woman with brown hair, and chocolate eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do Mattie I know what I'm doing the boy needs to be taught a lesson and I know just the one" Said the 40 year old man slapping Jack across the face.

"Boy do it or I will make you regret it" John yelled into Jack's ear

"There's nothing in this world that you could do to make me cry" Jack hissed at his father



Back in the infirmary everyone looked at each other surprised at the amount of venom in a kid of that age although they know that one of the thing Jack O'Neill was famous for was his temper.



"Let's see about that boy" Said John as he continued to hit Jack rapidly until he heard the crack of his rids and then world went black.

AN HOUR LATER

"Wakey Wakey Johnny boy" Said his father teasingly over his head.

"What happened? Where are we?" Asked a confused Jack.

"I know how to make you cry know I've been thinking and thinking and finally come out with a solution to your little problem"

"Yeah and what's that" Said Jack fearing the worse but not letting it show. He watched as his father moved and there behind him was his mother beaten and bound to a post.

" Mom MOM oh god what have you done to her" Jack said furious.

"What does it look like I've done to her you block head" John said tilting his head from side to side he then walked over to Jack's mom beat her to death while Jack sat there silently crying for her.

A MINUTE LATER

Jack watched his father walk back over to him and yank his head back and looked straight dead in hid eyes

"See what you have done Jack if you Did that one little favour for me none of this would have happened she would still be alive and so would Sammie" said his father.

"What did you say? What's wrong with Sammie if you have done something I'll make you regret it?" said Jack

" Not yet but soon Johnny boy very soon" With that he left the building Walked to the car and drove away.

A Hour later

"Sammie Sammie Where are you?" Yelled Jack as soon as he got into the house.

"Up here Jackie" Said a female voice from the stairwell.

"Is dad home yet?" Asked Jack

"Yes I am Jack" Said another voice from the top of the stair well.

"Let her Go dad please she didn't do any thing to you so why punish her when you have me" Yelled A furious Jack

"Because Son I want you to fell unloved and unwanted and the only way you will be able to do that is if you are" With that he pushed Sammie down the stairs and Jack just stood there watching her tumbling down breaking her neck and killing her before she got to the bottom.



"Jack why didn't you tell anybody what happened that man should be in jail for what he did" Asked Daniel Jackson

Jack's only response was "watch"



"See Jack nobody loves you nobody ever did you are alone all the people that you loved are dead and nobody will love you again for there sake I mean you never know they could turn out like this I mean this is your fault you know I mean look at it this way the only 2 people that you loved are know dead because of you it's like your cursed or something" said Jack's father in a sad voice.

"It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault" Whispered Jack over and over again while he sat there with the body of his sister in his arm's.



"Okay I think we will take a little break for a while that sound good to you Jack" Said Jacob as he noticed the tears in the younger mans eyes.

"No let's get this over with" Said Jack with a shake of his head.

"Are you Sure Jack" with a shake of Jack's head, He asked the next question. "Okay Jack how much do you remember of your father"

"Which one" was Jack's response



"Jack can I talk to you for a second" asked Jack now at the age of 4

"Sure Mom what's wrong" asked a concerned Jack

"Jack do you now what a Biological child is Jack?" Mattie Asked her Son

"Yeah isn't that were the kid has the same blood and stuff as the parent?" Asked Jack

"Yeah well John isn't your Biological father Jack" said Mattie

"How is that possible I thought you and daddy were married" Said a confused Jack

"We are Hon it's what's called a Affair its where sleep with someone other than your husband" Mattie said Staring at her son.

"Then who is?" Asked Jack

"Remember the man I told you about named George" Mattie said

"Tell me about him please mommy" Jack said with his 'I'm a little innocent boy' look on his face.

"Sure well he is a great man lovely brown hair like yours, he's cute and he was in the air force so I doubt you will see him again sweetie" Mattie said with a dreamy look on her face.

" That's okay mommy as long as I have you I don't need any body else" Said jack laying his head in her Lap.



"That was so sweet Jack I think I forgot my tissues" Said Daniel trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Danny" Said jack.



"YO JACKIE" Yelled out a group of people of about 6 sitting around a table.

"YO DANNY" Jack and a 5 other people yelled out.

"OH you should hurry up guys or your gonna miss ya set" Said the bartender

"Thanks for the tip man" Answered Jack back he then nodded at the guys who left to set up the stage while Jack had a beer.

"Ladies, gentlemen and all you drunks may I introduce to you addiction" said the introducer into the microphone.

The band started up as Jack walked slowly to the stage were he held his arms up to the 2 guitarists who pulled him up onto the stage where he sat down by the piano moved the mike to his face and started to sing.

_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made  
Now theres just one thing, the only thing I wanna do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
You let me know theres nothing in this world I can't do

I used to run in circles going no where fast  
I'd take one step forward and look two steps back  
I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

Whoa here we go now  
Yeah, Hey i wanna love you baby

Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand  
But you're teaching me to be a better man  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you  
I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you  
And I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you (yeah)

Hey I wanna love you baby



"Jack why didn't you tell us you could sing" Asked Daniel.

"You never Asked" He said with an amused grin

"Okay after that revelation we need something else revealing any Suggestions?" Asked Jacob

"What other songs can you sing?" Asked Daniel.

"Ahh Shit"



"This song is one I just wrote it's new so just bare with us okay" Jack asked now the same age He went over and sat at the piano again

_(Chorus)  
When you're love is gone  
When you love is gone  
That's where you belong  
When you're love is gone_

(Verse 1)  
Well maybe I'm fallen in love my darlin,  
Or, maybe I'm losin my mind  
But I see you with him and I'm gone my darlin  
I wish it were me by your side

(Hook 1)  
But there's no way of knowin, the way love was goin  
Till he hurt you and walked out your door  
Don't you cry, my darlin  
Dont you cry, my love will find a way

(Chorus)   
When your love is gone (i'll be right here)  
When your love is gone  
That's where you belong (right here with me)  
When your love is gone

(Verse 2)  
I know that your heart lies with him my darlin  
But I can't help but be where you are  
There's so many things I wanna tell you my darlin  
But I'll just have to love from afar

(hook 2)  
So the love of your life  
Didn't turn out so right  
When he hurt you and walked out your door   
Don't you cry, my darlin  
Don't you cry, my love will find a way

(Chorus X 2)  
When your love is gone (yeah,yeah), I'll be right here  
When your love is gone  
Thats where you belong, right here with me  
When your love is gone

(Hook 2)  
So the love of your life  
Didn't turn out so right  
When he hurt you and walked out your door  
Don't you cry, my darlin  
Don't you cry, my love will find a way

(Chorus til end)  
When your love is gone (yeah,yeah), I'll be right here  
When your love is gone, yeah i'll  
Thats where you belong, right here with me   
When your love is gone



Jack watched the awed face of his friends as they listened to him sing in an incredible voice and then turn to him as to ask a question

"Jack you have an amazing voice you could have become famous with that?" Jacob said as Jack sat there staring at them.

"I was consumed with revenge against my father I totally forgotten about my singing carrier and chose to get in to the Air force so I could get back at my father which is what I did" Jack said as he turned from looking at them and turned to the screen again.



"I want you to teach me how to fight" A 17 year old Jack asked a man I his 40'3

"I sense an anger in you young one and that is the reason you want to learn to fight?" The man asked Jack.

"I want Justice To be done no one else will do it so I will" He answered watching as the older man walked over to a shelf in the corner and picked up a karate uniform.

"I will teach you come back tomorrow and we will start" the man said throwing the uniform to Jack.

A year later

"Good Jack you are one of the fastest learners I have ever seen" The man said as Jack through him to the floor.

"Thank you master" Jack said helping his master up of the floor.



"So Jack does that mean you have a black belt in karate?" Jacob asked

"um yeah it does" he says as he looked at the amazed faces of his friends 'I hope they don't figure out that I'm smarter than them'



"Jack if you don't pull your marks up I'm going to have to hold you back a grade" Mrs Caters in a accusing tone.

"Yeah well you don't have to live with a asshole of a father" Jack said with venom in his voice.

"Jack tell me what's wrong please you know you can talk to me" Mrs caters Said in a friendly voice.

"It's my father miss he doesn't like people to be smarter than him and if you are he beats you" Jack said showing her his bruised stomach.

"Oh God your father did this to you?" Asked The teacher when all Jack nodded at her.

"How about we make a deal you pull up your grades and I will send a bogus report card home all right" Mrs cater asked.

"You would do that for me miss you really would" Jack asked in a Hopeful voice.

"Yes I would"



"Jack I never knew you were that smart" Said Hammond.

'You don't know the half of it'



"I have the pleasure of introducing the valedictorian of the school Jonathon Charles O'Neill," the woman at the podium said.



"Valedictorian that's impressive if you so smart why do you hide" Sam asked

"Habit I guess"

"Jack when your father left were did you stay?" Daniel asked

'You had to ask didn't you'?



Jack's in the kitchen cooking a can of bake beans singing to an Elvis song all by him self.



"Okay what did that tell us any ideas?" Jacob asked the group

"you lived on your own didn't you since you were what 13?" Daniel asked everyone heard what he sad and turned to look at Jack.

"Yeah I did I didn't want to go to an orphanages so I made it look like my parents were really busy and never home I lived on my own from 13 till I joined the air force" jack said as he looked down at his hands as they twirled the material of the bed.

"Jack didn't you Join the air force at 20?" Hammond asked only getting a nod from Jack.

"And no body ever noticed" Daniel said exasperated.



"Jack can I talk to you" A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"Sure Mrs carter what's wrong?" a 14 year old Jack asked.

"I was wondering if you could ask your parents to speak to me tomorrow afternoon?" She asked as she watched Jack's face intently.

"I'm sorry Mrs Carter but my parents are really busy they probably won't make it" Jack said nervously.

"Jack you don't live with any body do you" Mrs Carter said bluntly.

"Please Mrs carter don't tell anybody they'll put me into an orphanage and I don't want to go to one there scary please don't tell anybody" Jack pleaded to Mrs Carter

"Okay but on one condition when ever you need something you'll come to me okay," Mrs Carter said not wanting to disappoint him.

"Actually there is something you could do for me if you don't mind?" Jack asked

"Sure what do you need"

"Are you any good at making chocolate cookies it's been a while since I've had one" Jack said with a small smile.



"You knew my mother" Carter asked.

"Yeah she was the one who helped me through the rough times she was like a mother to me and I loved her"

Sam just looked at him like he was a crazy person until he looked away guiltily.

"Next question" Jacob asked the crowd.

"Every Tuesday night these months you disappear were do you go?" Daniel asked.



"Sam you here?" Yelled Jack



"Don't look at me," Sam said as everyone turned to look at her.



"I'm right here you don't need to yell" said a woman with short blond hair and brown eyes said as she walked down the stairs.

"There's my second favourite girl" Jack exclaimed as he twirled her around.

"I'm jealous know I demanded to know who is your favourite girl so I can see if I can beat her to it" Sam said as she broke free of his arms and tried to put on a angry face and failing.

"DADDY" A bundle of yellow yelled as she ran down the stairs and into Jacks arms.

"Hey Angel" Jack said as she picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm your number one girl aren't I dad?" the child asked.

"Um no no your not you're my number one angel and that's a totally different category all together Ellie" Jack said

"But I want to be your number one girl" Ellie Said to Jack as she snuggled into him.

"Well you can't that place is saved for someone very important in both our lives" Jack said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Is mommy your number one girl Daddy?" Ellie asked Jack sweetly

"Maybe Badie" He said as he put her down and walked over to the fridge to get a ice tea.

"Jack when are you going to stop with this charade?" Sam asked as she came into the kitchen.

"I can't finish yet Sam and you know that" He said as he sat on the bench

"It's because of her isn't it" Sam said as she sat on the bench next to her.

"Partially"

"Jack you have to stop going through the stargate I can't wait around here not knowing if your coming home or not"

"Sam I have to just for a bit longer until I can find the talisman" Jack said as he jumped of the couch.

"Jack you have to stop going through the stargate one day your going to get killed or worse kill somebody"

"I haven't killed anybody so far what makes you think 4 more months will make a difference"

"Something's going to happen Jack I can feel it you will be forced to kill and you'll lose your soul"

"My soul will stay with me always Sam and if it comes to losing it then so be it" Jack said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Jack do you know what you just said with out your soul you will never reach enlightenment and you will be stuck here forever"

"I do but if it comes to having my soul or losing them then I choose them"

"You don't know of what you speak be quiet we must go to sanctuary" Sam said as she walked out to the closet were she opened it and said "Thy holy spirit I ask for entrance into the sanctuary for me and my brother children of the panam" "All children of the panam are welcome Enter" the door replied as it opened at let the 3 people through.



"Colonel did you tell that civilian about the stargate" General Hammond asked as everyone turned to look at him.

"No sir Sam has known about the stargate a lot longer than you" He said as he sat there looking at everyone.

"How could she know about the stargate longer than me I've know about it since it was reopened" Hammond said as he sat in a chair.



"Death isn't the end little brother you more than any one should know that" Sam said.

"Where have you been for the past 20 years Sam the last memory of you that I have is carrying your dead body to the hospital?" Jack said as he sat down on the couch.

"You remember how your friend Daniel ascended well I did the same thing we even meet once but he wouldn't remember any way" She said will taking a seat opposite him.

"Then why did you come back not to sound rude or anything it's just Daniel was sent back down because he disobeyed them" Jack asked curiously

"You always had a habit of getting the smallest detail didn't you, Well I saved The other Carter's life on the planet were you fought the super solider they had decided that she wouldn't survive from that but I saved her" Sam said as she walked the fire place.

"Not to sound bad here or any thing but why save her?" Jack asked as he watched her pace.

"You remember when we were young how you believed in soul mates that she was out there some where you could feel her well you were right." Jack just sat there looking at her as if she were crazy "oh come on Jack use your brain you have the Elven Blood as well you can sense the connection as well."

"Thanks for the clarification but I knew ages ago But I have one question when Daniel came back he didn't remember anything from his life up there and it still took him ages to get the memories from here back how come you haven't had to do that"

"You could always remember the slightest detail, Daniel didn't have Elven blood from his ancestors like we do so you could say he's an average human as were we are more advanced than the rest of the human race including the Goul'ad and tok'ra" Jack looked at her trying to understand what she was trying to understand.

"Jack try it this way no matter what happens you can not let a Guol'ad take you as a host because if that happens the rest of the world is screwed same with This Carter chick you remember a couple of years back when anise came to you about this advanced race taking over everything it wasn't a location of them it was a prophecy about you Jack and you alone have the power the determination and the strength to save the universe from the Goul'ad and an even greater evil and not even the tok'ra can match up to the power you have and I was sent to train you" He just sat there looking at her as if she where insane.

"No man alone can have that much power better yet no man should"

"You under estimate yourself Jack you have gone through things that would make even the strongest of the Jaffa years to get over and you did it in days you can tell the good from the bad as if it was picking a good orange or a bad men twice your size have gone through stuff not even half the bad things you gone through and been destroyed it" Jack just sat there shaking his head at her "Listen Jack the reason you have gotten through half the stuff you have is because you know that you have a greater fate then you or any one else for that matter has undertaken."

"You get weirder every time you die you know that" Jack said to her.

"Daddy Daddy" Ellie screamed in pain as Jack and Sam ran to her.

"What is it babe?" Jack asked kneeling on the ground to her.

"I don't know I was just standing there when I just started to hurt" She said through her tears

"You didn't tell her about the connection she has with her mum have you" Sam said as she looked at jack questingly.

" What did you want me to say to her 'every time your in pain your mother is' that would go down real well wouldn't it"


End file.
